


Zombies ate Candace's brain

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Babytober [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Horror, Humor, Other, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Candace turned into a zombie after a zombie eats her brain.





	1. Chapter 1

Danville Cemetery

We saws a grave that says Here lies Carmelo Ruiz

1931-1955

Suddenly the grave glowed.

A man rises from his grave.

He has messy black hair, brown eyes and rotten blue skin. He wears a tattered white tuxedo revealing his ribcage. He had a skeletal arm.

He started to walk.

Flynn Fletcher Household, Candace's room

Candace was sleeping in her room until Carmelo walked to her.

Carmelo put his hands on Candace's head and began to eat her brain.

Carmelo burped


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning

Phineas and Ferb heard their sister screaming.

Phineas knocked on the bathroom door

"Candace are you okay"

"No! Everything is not okay when I turned into a zombie!"

Phineas opened the bathroom door.

Phineas gasped in terror

Candace now has messy dark orange hair, blue eyes and pale blue skin. Her clothes were now tattered.

Phineas said "Candace you look zombielicious!"

Suddenly Candace's leg falls off with a bone crack sound effect.

Candace screamed

Phineas said "Uh I think you drop something"

Candace reattached her leg.

Candace said "Great how am I gonna go out like this!"

Candace sees a dress and hat.

An idea popped into Candace's skull.


	3. Chapter 3

Candace was wearing a hat and dress as she was walking in the streets

"Looking rotten Candace"

Candace blushed

"Nice makeup Candace"

The mean girls laughed

But Candace glared at the mean girls

"I'll have you know I didn't eat your brains"

"Ooh nice outfit"

A blonde mean girl takes off a hat and a dress

Candace said "No wait!"

The mean girls said "Aaaah zombie!!"

The mean girls run away in terror

Candace said "I gotta find a way to become human that's it I gotta ask my brothers to change me back"

Meanwhile

Isabella said "So how are we gonna turn Candace back to a human"

Buford and Baljeet were shaking in fear

"No wait don't let a zombie eat our brains!!"

Phineas said "I love to but I ends up creating fish brains to cure Candace"


End file.
